


taking shape

by ilovemygaydad



Series: horror and/or unsympathetic sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: unsympathetic janus sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: virgil takes someone home for a one night standwarnings: implied sexual content, u!Janus, implied Janus, major character death, minor character deaths, murder, knives, shape-shifting, implied remus and orange side, no happy ending, possibly something else
Series: horror and/or unsympathetic sides [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	taking shape

Virgil grunted as his back hit the wall of his bedroom, readjusting to find the lips of the man he was planning on sleeping with tonight. The kiss was rough and honestly not all that great--as was normal for a one night stand, but the heat coursing through his body helped him forget about all of his friends who had mysteriously stopped responding to his texts and calls. 

But he wasn’t thinking about that. He was thinking about the hands pressing into his hips and the teeth biting his lips. Virgil leaned back for a second to catch his breath, opening his eyes for a second, and he caught sight of--

“Patton?!” Virgil gasped, pushing the man away from him. The man he had brought home was almost certainly not Patton; however, there he was, standing right in front of him.

“Oh, darling,” Patton purred in what was decidedly  _ not _ Patton’s voice. “No. Patton’s long gone.”

“Then who are--”

Patton grinned, and suddenly his face shifted into Roman’s. “Introductions aren’t really necessary given what’s going to happen to you.” 

“I--you--” Virgil stuttered. Panic was rising in his chest, and it was only increased when the person drew a knife out of his pocket and unsheathed it. 

“I what?” It was Logan’s face now. “Killed your friends and took over their lives?” He scoffed as if that was the most ridiculous thing in the world. “No, my friends did all the dirty work. I simply used the convenience of the deaths to get close to you. Taking over for them was just an added bonus.”

Before Virgil could speak, the knife was thrust into his stomach, and he let out a pained gasp. The person smiled as their face melted into one that he didn’t recognize. He could only make out the bright yellow eyes before his world turned dark, and the panic and pain overtook him.


End file.
